How Zim and Tak first met
by vesago
Summary: Zim and Tak have one last secret and it all starts in how they met


_**I don't own IZ or anything eles in this story**_

_**takes place after the show everybodys in their late 'teens in 2075 a.d. and yeah Tak and Zim grew. everything slanted is in the preasent just being clear**_

_Gaz, Tak, and Zim were sitting on the couch talking about their lives while they waited for Dib and Gir to get back from Bloaty's. _

_"So How did you really first meet if you both knew each other on your own planet?" Gaz asked her friends_

_"Both you and I know our pasts are connected Zim for one reason or another" Tak said uncomfortably_

_"Tak Gaz asked an honest queston lets just tell her what she want's to know." Zim said before Tak sighed and agreed._

_62 years earlier, Irk _

The two weren't soldiers at the time, meaning no emotional suppressants.

"Proffeser Zim?" the irken asked

"Well hello," Zim responeded warmly "what's your name?"

"I'm Tak I've taken a great intress in your work and hoping you need an assistant."

"Well get a lab coat on and let's get to work."

"Thank you Proffesser." Tak anounced, she couldn't be happier.

"Your working with me now, Call me Zim."

"Alright Zim."

"That's better. So Tak, have you ever heard Earth music before?"

"Erath?"

"Take that as a no, It's a planet I dicovered off the coast of the empire," Zim began messing with a massive tasnister raido "here, liston"

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me,

"It's beautiful." is all Tak could say.

There was music in the Irken empire but it was all computers and just sounds like esey listoning not done with the passion, pain, and beauty of earth music.

Zim had spent the rest of the day showing Tak Earth music at closing time Zim asked her to dinner.

_57 Years earlier, Irk_

"Zim! You made it on time, for once!" Tak cried, embracing Zim.

"I'd do anything for one I love." Zim said happily, giving Tak a chaste kiss and lifting her in the air.

"Sure you would. Come on, Invasion-Phobia is about to start!" Tak cried, pulling Zim into a crowded theatre...

...

"That was a good movie, for once!" Zim announced

"Are you just saying that because we were together?" Tak asked playfully

"You guess right every time..." Zim replied, kissing Tak again

_Later that night, Tak and Zim's apartment._

"What a wonderful day!" Tak exclaimed, raising her arms

"That it was, my love." Zim replied, taking advantage of Tak's openness, tickling her sides

"H-hey! Stop it! That tickles Zim!" Tak screamed, laughing at the same time

"Exactly!" Zim screamed, tickling Tak with renewed force

"Zim! Stop! I haven't laughed this much in years!" Tak screamed, trying to fight back, before Zim stroked one of her antenna. She was still, in bliss

"I see I've found your weakness..." Zim mumbled in a playful dark voice

"Zim..." Tak cooed, pulling Zim close, "I love you..."

Just before things could become... PG-13 rated or better, a sudden clap of thunder snapped the two out of their thoughts. They both shivered and got into their bed, ignoring the raging hormones flowing through them. They cuddled together in their bed, before falling asleep...

_later that year_

"Proffessers Zim, Tak?" an irken officer called out

"Speeking." Zim and Tak rushed in sweaty, holding thier coats closed tightly covering the fact they were naked underneath.

"You two are to report to the general's office for the details, goodbye." the officer sluted and left

"What do you think they want Zim?" Tak asked almost scared

"I was a soldier a long time ago, I don't know what they want now. But I geuss we'll find out."

_General's office_

"Sir." Tak and Zim said respectfully to the general sitting at his desk,

"Sit down." The general told them without even blinking so they did.

"Can I ask what all this is for?" Zim asked and the general brought up his holo-veiwer.

"Some time ago, you were an Irken hero. The great General Ven. Who lead the irken troops into war. Winning us many battles, the greatest solder Irk had ever known. Then we started operation impending doom."

"And I understood what they were trying to do. I panicked; this was not what I meant to happen. I only fought to protect my people, not to destroy or concur. When I tried to talk sense into the tallests, they thought me as a traitor. They stripped me of my general status, and changed my name to Zim. Zim in anchint Irken means traitor or mutiny. I severed all ties with the millitary, I'm a scientist now." Zim responeded getting anoyed

"Well now you and the female ar being reconditioned for warfare." then the General lowerd the holo-veiwer

"Recondishened?"

"Your PAKs will be recoded for millitray survies and most memeries will be deleted your names will be the same but even your personalitys will change." the general said so nonchlontly as guards came rushing in. "Zim, you will be sent to the Xerxeain front lines imediantly, but Tak will have to finish her millitary training. Take them away."

The two were marched to a room with the same cileling as Zime's base all cords and wires and told to stand in the center then four cable came from the ceiling two for each of them.

"Goodbye Tak." Zim sobbed giving her one last kiss and Tak understood why when thier PAKs get recoded they'll forget eachother and all the time they've spent together, their PAK's will begin to releace emotional supressents taking away what humans call a soul.

"Goodbye Zim, I love you" Tak grabed hold of Zim pulling him close and Zim held her just as tightly each of them hoped that they could at least lose eachother in eachothers arms.

As the cables stabed into Zim and Tak's PAKs they could feel thier memories leving them and replased with determination and hate

"WHO ARE YOU? LET GO OF ME." Tak screemed at the Irken she didn't know holding around her arms

"Grrr you grabed Zim's body stink-beast" was the first thing the new Zim said

_They sent me back to the frontlines. Again, I was doing superbly first as infenty raising though the ranks to retake the title of general, and was chosen as an invader. But I was still defective so I would act like the old Zim from time to time, sneak a Paritor to an abanded biulding instead of kill them. _

_When operation impending doom started, two things happened one on Devastes I saw a female irken in a training booth and for some reason I felt I had to keep her from passing her millitary exams that would keep her in the acadamy for a few more years but I needed a cover so I pretended to depretly want a snak from a machine I knew was broken then get so frustrated I would attack it with a maim-bot leaving everything under rubble _

_and two... I cracked; I remembered why I was there Why I was Zim in the first place. I purposely ruined it. They banished me to food-courtia. I escaped and begged The Tallest for another chance. They lied about my mission, and here I am; banished once again."_

_Tak sliped herself under Zim's arm "__That was such a long time ago Zim..." Tak softly said, leaning towards Zim before kissing him softly, a soft chaste kiss_

_"Wait if you lost your memeries how do you remember that."_

"All Irkens are told that if an Irken got separated from its PAK after it had been attached the poor soul would die within ten minutes. I tested this theory out and when he detached his PAK and waited ten minutes _nothing happened. I found instead the PAK let me have my memorys and emotions back. When Tak crashed I did the same for her." _

_Zim wiped the tear forming in Tak's eye "I love you Tak."_

_"I love you Zim." Tak gave him one more chaste kiss before Dib and Gir came back with the pizza._

The end


End file.
